


Cinderella

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Screw Gender Norms!, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's turn to take the kids out shopping for Halloween costumes but he's waited till the last moment and he ends up having a big problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

“Hey Sam, We’re home!” Steve calls from the front door. Sam’s in the kitchen washing some dishes up and even before Steve warned him, he heard the distinct sounds of their five kids running through the house, no doubt pumped for Halloween the next day. 

“I’m in here!” He called back, it was strange that none of the kids were immediately sprinting to the kitchen, looking for food and to show off their costumes but Sam chalked it up to the fact that they were probably going to their rooms to try everything on. 

Steve walked into the kitchen, he was carrying several bags and he placed them on the counter. Sam glanced back at him as the blond man walked up behind him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“How’d it go today?”

Steve sighed, “Well, we’ve got a problem.”

Sam turned around, drying his hands on a dish towel, “What’s wrong.”

“Well--” Steve said, pulling out a carton of milk, “James wants to be Cinderella for Halloween.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah, and what’s the problem with that?”

“ The problem is that apparently there is no store within a hundred miles that has that costume.” Steve pushed the milk into the fridge. 

Sam seemed to breath a small sigh of relief before continuing the conversation, “For real? I thought that’d be a pretty well stocked costume.”

Steve pulled out a loaf of bread, “Yeah so did I but it’s completely gone. Oh, and for future reference don’t ask him if he’d rather be Snow White or not.” He placed the loaf in the cabinet.

Sam laughed and popped Steve in the chest with the dish towel, “I told you that you needed to get the costumes early, Steve.”

The taller man put his hands up, “I just got back from Russia two days ago.”

“You were only there for a week, I told you two months ago that you needed to get on that.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Sam continued, “So what are you going to do?

The taller man sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I think I’m going to have to call Stark.” He stated. 

“That’s a little extreme don’t you think?”

He shrugged, “Maybe, but this is my fault and you know James, he’s almost as stubborn as his namesake. Stark can get it in by this evening if I ask him.”

The shorter man laughed again, “Alright, so what’s the verdict for everyone else?”

Steve began listing off, “The twins wanted to go as a pair so Ireland’s going to be R2D2 and Riot’s going to be C3PO. Natasha wants to go as mad scientist, and Riley, she wants to go as a reporter.”

Sam cut in, “I though she was a reporter last year?”

“She was but this year she’s going to be a halfway transformed zombie reporter.” he explained. 

Sam grinned, “My bad.”

“And I’m about to get James’ Cinderella costume, now. I just have to let go of some of my pride.” he chuckled and then headed out of the kitchen. 

A moment later Sam was attacked by their five, candy hyped kids, all sporting parts of their Halloween costumes they would be wearing. It was crazy at their house this time of year and he would admit that this spooky holiday was never his favorite when he was a kid but ever since the first year when Sam and Steve took their twins out for their first Halloween, it had become one of Sam’s favorite holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! :D


End file.
